


Poor David

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: Campbell, still mad at David for getting him put in super Guantanamo, shows up and attempts to kill the poor camp counselor.





	Poor David

Every part of David’s body hurt, he frankly didn’t know how he was still conscious. He had never been in worse shape which, for David, is saying a lot.

His mentor, the man who had been his only family and who had shaped his entire life was standing over him and smiling, SMILING! He had apparently grown tired of beating David and just watched him sluggishly try to scramble away. He then received a swift and painful kick to the ribs that made him remember how he had gotten himself into this situation.

David was a camp counselor, he would do anything for his campers just like he knew, well thought, his own mentor would do for him. Cameron Campbell was the man who founded camp Campbell, the place where David had spent his entire life, but that wasn’t all that Cameron did, he was wanted by multiple governments and was an altogether sketchy guy. 

David had always chosen to ignore that fact, he didn’t want to think of his idol that way. That didn’t end up working out well for David however, on parents day he accidentally got Mr. Campbell put into a high security prison because he wanted to spend time with a camper in need instead of providing validation for the camp.

David just wanted to help his camper but Cameron didn’t exactly care, he was too busy plotting revenge from his prison cell waiting for the day to come for him to break out.

It came. 

David was overseeing camp activities in the forest, but the kids had managed to run away again and David was alone. He was yelling for the kids which he didn’t know would put him in terrible danger. He felt a searing pain in his head and the world around him started to spin as he slumped to the floor and the last thing he saw was the silhouette of a taller more muscular man lifting him off the floor.

When he regained consciousness he was tied to a chair in a dark room, David had been tied up plenty of times but this was different this wasn’t the work of a camper playing a prank this was the work of someone who had done this before and to stronger people nonetheless. 

For the first time in his life at Camp Campbell David was really truly scared. 

He knew that struggling was futile but he had to try anyway. His movement seemed to alert someone behind him and he heard something moving towards him, he froze he was terrified.

“Hello Davy” he recognized the voice automatically and his fears lifted a bit 

“Mr. Campbell!” He exclaimed “are you stuck here too? That’s fantastic there’s always a better chance of escaping if you’re not alone! Who do y-“ he was cut off with a slap to the jaw, it stung like hell.

“M-mr. Ca-“ 

“SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!” Screamed Campbell. “Do you have any Idea what you put me through?” 

“I-I dont understand sir” responded David, all his fears quickly returning. 

“You were my last hope Davy, you could have saved me” said Campbell, his voice then took a turn from disappointment to anger as he said “You could have stopped me from being sent to prison! What did you do instead?” He leaned down so close to David’s horrified eyes that David could see nothing but his furious face.

David didn’t say anything, he shut his eyes tight to block out tears. 

“WELL?!” Demanded Campbell, grabbing David by his Camp Campbell shirt. David knew if he didn’t start talking then he would be hit again but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes so he said very shakily,

“Max’s parents didn’t sign him up for a camp, he was really sad and I couldn’t just leave him like that, I-I took him out to dinner to make him feel better” Campbell let go and David looked down so he didn’t have to look at him, Campbell started to laugh in disbelief as he paced the floor. 

“You took a camper out to dinner knowing my ass was on the line?!? That’s gotta sound stupid, even for you that is so idiotic!” 

Campbell walked around to the back and started to untie David.

David didn’t know whether to feel scared or relived, once he was untied he ran to the door and tried desperately to open it but he couldn’t. it was locked.

This wasn’t the end, he wasn’t being set free Campbell was toying with him. 

He turned around to look at his captor who he now noticed had a gun strapped to his belt. 

“What are you gonna do to me Mr. Campbell?” He could hear the shaking in his own voice and his fears only deepened when Campbell smiled and said laughing a bit; 

“What do you think I’m gonna do to you Davy?”

David stared for a bit before turning back to the door in desperation and screaming for help and pounding on it so hard his hands started to burn. He was crying at this point and he was about to give up and break down when he felt the larger man pull him away from the door, he tried to escape his grip but Campbell was far too strong for David to even put up a fight.

Campbell slammed the struggling man against a wall and winded him to keep him from squirming. 

“We’re in a corner of the woods so remote that no one has ever been near it but me there’s no way anyone can hear you crying for help” he let the younger man slump onto the floor he had given up hope his eyes were dull, he barely showed any emotion, he was helpless. 

“Please, sir I’m so sorry I never meant to hurt you” he said as a last hope but it had no effect on the other man.

He was left in that dark room for a long time he tried to stay awake but blacked out anyway and woke up the next day with his hands tied behind him sprawled across the floor, his dark red hair cloaking his eyes. 

“Morning Davy!” Said the freshly rested Campbell “any elaborate escape plans come to you overnight?” It all came rushing back to David and he couldn’t help but argue that: 

“It’s been a whole night, they’ll come looking for me or call the cops” this statement seemed to infuriate the older man so much that he placed his foot over David’s throat and began to push. 

“God is this what you want Davy?” Campbell questioned the struggling and terrified younger man. David was terrified he felt the life squeezing out of him he tried to cough out a plea but it was too quiet to be understood. Campbell continued to watch him squirm until he saw him start to loose consciousness. Then he let David go letting him roll onto his side coughing and sputtering for air. 

“Damn I won’t make it that easy for you I want this to last as long as it possibly can” with that he kicked David in the temple, the pain made him quite literally see stars as he slumped onto his other side, he curled into a ball to try to parry the attacks but they just kept coming, the pain was everywhere. 

The attacks finally stopped for a little while leaving David some time to breathe which brought him back to where he was now. 

“Like I told you Davy,” Campbell explained “even if your friends are coming for you they’ll never be able to find you” as if on cue they heard a noise from above, 

“DAAAVID” Nikki! It was Nikki! They found him! He was about to call back but he felt the muzzle of a gun being pressed onto  
His temple, he froze he wasn’t quite out of the woods yet.

“If you make so much as a whimper I swear to god I’ll shoot” sait Campbell simultaneously gagging him. David started to cry he felt the hot tears well up in his eyes, he did not want to die like this. 

“You guys I found a cabin!” Yelled Nikki from outside. 

“Yeah, so?” Asked Max’s voice

“Well he could be here!” Responded Nikki “he could have been kidnapped by an evil woods man!” She joked 

“Yeah Nikki sure, what’s the possibility of that?” Asked Max

“You know Nikki has a point Max, David wouldn’t just run off he fucking loves this camp” responded Neil 

“Nikki! You found something!” Yelled Gwen

Gwen’s voice was extremely reassuring he was scared that he was gonna be rescued by a bunch of children, that would put them in far too much danger. 

As he heard his friends try to open the door Campbell lifted him off the floor keeping the gun against his head. 

Suddenly Gwen burst through the door with the kids behind her. He had to squint through the light and he was relived to see their faces but he wanted the kids out there was a dangerous man in the room and it wasn’t safe for them!

Campbell tightened his grip on David and started threateningly at the others. 

“Kids go back to camp” said Gwen cautiously. 

“But Da-“ interjected Nikki 

“Go. Back. To. Camp.” Demanded Gwen.

David was relieved that the kids were out of danger but he was still terrified Gwen looked into his eyes and he knew she wouldn’t let him die.

“Mr. Campbell what is it you want?” Asked Gwen calmly. 

“I don’t want anything!” Retorted Campbell “ I am going to end this fucking waste of life” he slid the gun down to David’s neck so that both of their faces were completely visible. David whimpered and shut his eyes tight. 

“Look sir there are other ways to do this you don’t have to kill him that would just put another crime on your record.” Argued Gwen “besides he was just trying to help the campe-“

“You can’t change my mind Grace!” Interjected Campbell “I don’t know how you don’t get that! And if you don’t leave I’ll have to kill you too!” 

David tried to protest but his rancid gag stopped him from saying much and it came out as more of a terrified squeak. 

Gwen gave him a look that was meant to reassure him but it only made him think how much he hadn’t told her and how he couldn’t let her get hurt because of him. 

He acted with pure love and fearlessness, he stomped as hard as he possibly could on Campbell’s foot and pulled his head back to hit him in the head. 

Campbell let out an angry and pained roar and let go of David just long enough for the much smaller man to slip out and run to Gwen.

She almost instinctively pushed him behind her protectively after pulling the gag out of his mouth and quickly untying his hands. She spoke to him while keeping her eyes directly at the furious Campbell. 

“David get out of here, go make sure that the kids are alright.” David didn’t even hesitate before responding: 

“No I’m not leaving you alone I’m sorry but I can’t” his voice was shaky but his resolve was clear.

“So what’s your plan now? To die together?” Asked Campbell. 

“David,” said Gwen grabbing hold of his hand “RUN” and at that she pulled him out of the cabin and almost dragged the physically exhausted man behind her as fast as she possibly could. 

But she tripped. 

In the short time that it took David to get back up he felt a larger man’s boot push him to the forest’s floor. He knew that the only thing that mattered was keeping Gwen safe so he started to stall well started to beg strategically.

“Please, sir, let her go I’m the only one you’re after!” He started “I’m the one you were counting on! I’m the one who failed you! It’s MY fault I failed!” He was starting to cry again and he got much quieter “please...This is all my fault...please” 

He looked up and saw something behind Campbell that made him almost laugh. 

“Suck my dick Campbell!” Screamed Max as he hit him with a pan from the mess hall. 

Campbell looked surprised but he crumpled to the ground and lie there, unconscious. 

David was safe. 

“I mean I figured, it was pretty much my fault that this happened and you were just doing the right thing and shit so I-“ He was cut off by David wrapping his arms around the camper. 

Max could feel warm tears rolling down David’s cheeks and Gwen took both of them in a huge hug.

Max for once didn’t protest. 

“Thank you both” said David in tears “I thought that was the end, I was so scared I-I thought” he broke down and just let himself fall into the other two. 

“Look David you may kinda suck but we wouldn’t just let you die!” Said Max. 

“I agree wholeheartedly with half of that statement” interjected Gwen as she firmly planted a kiss on his bruised forehead. 

David felt his whole stomach jump and he felt safe for the first time in too long.

“Jesus you two get a fucking room!” Yelled Max. 

The two of them laughed nervously and then all three remembered the unconscious body of the camp founder and decided to call the police before he woke back up. 

It took David a week to physically recover and another to mentally get back to his cheery camp-loving self. Eventually he was even able to answer the questions about what happened and have normal conversations about it minus all the parts with Max in it as Max himself requested that it be so. 

David felt fine.  
\- [ ]


End file.
